Computer processors have historically been classified as complex instruction set computing (CISC) or reduced instruction set computing (RISC) devices. A CISC processor, such as a processor supporting an Intel® instruction set (e.g., Intel® 64, IA-32, etc.), may provide a complex instruction set with variable-length instructions that can include large embedded data. A typical RISC processor, such as a processor supporting an ARM® instruction set, may provide a reduced instruction set that includes fixed-size instructions.
Certain processors may support execute-only memory. In those processors, the contents of execute-only memory may be executed by the processor but may not be read or written to. Certain processors may support secure execution environments. However, entering a secure execution environment may require one or more expensive context switches, such as a world switch from the normal world and back, which can cost thousands of processor cycles.